Part 1 Of Harry's Seventh Year: Rise Of Chaos
by Critter4.0
Summary: Sondra and her sisters soon find themselves alone at the end of the year...everyone else at Hogwarts went missing! But, are they REALLY alone?


Katie's snake bracelet had gone missing before the New Year had started, as well as Kelly's bracelet. As they watched a black snake attack a Death Eater, Kelly knew what had happened to HER bracelet! Chapter#1: The Bad Year

After the New school year starts, Sondra and her sisters play many concerts as 'The Silver Stars' and many new teachers are soon hired at Hogwarts. Sondra knows that they are evil, and does NOT like them. Sondra soon discovered that they were Death Eaters! At first glance, it seemed like THEY were controlling the school, rather then Serenity. Soon, however, whenever a student would get into trouble, Serenity would take them for a walk with her…when she returned from these walks, however, no student would be present with her. This happened when she went for a walk with the teachers too. By the end of the year, all of the students at Hogwarts, along with their families, had gone missing…along with most of the teachers! Sondra, Katie, Kelly, Serenity, and ten other Death Eaters were the only people left in the school! Sondra was upset about this, as were her sisters. A few days before the last day of school, Serenity disappeared, like she had so many other times during the year.

Meanwhile, while the year had gone on in chaos, Harry and Hermione search alone for an item to help them destroy a cursed necklace they had stolen (Ron had run off, and they hadn't found him yet). Harry soon searched on his own when he saw a Riachu, and followed it. Then, he found the sward of Gryfindor and tried to retrieve it. Harry would have died if Ron hadn't saved him. Ron soon used the sward to break the evil necklace after Harry had removed it from his neck. Then, the Riachu disappeared.

A few horrible days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had saved Luna and Dobby and Apperated away from Bellatrix, and getting mad, she threw a dagger. A Riachu came out of nowhere saved Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with Luna and Dobby By deflecting the dagger with the end of it's tail, before it could hit them while they were apperating. It turns out, due to all of the disappearances of Death Eaters recently, Bellatrix and a few others had gone into hiding! After this, the Riachu disappeared along with Bellatrix! A day later, a Riachu led all four people and the House elf to Hogsmaid and hid them.

Back at Hogwarts, Sondra had made a decision…she was going to have a stern talk with Serenity and demand to know EXACTLY what was going on. When Serenity returned to Hogwarts, she was not prepared for what was to happen next. "Serenity, I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU…!" Sondra exclaimed angrily. "Well, lets talk in my office, shall we?" Serenity asked before leading Sondra to Dumbledore's office. Once their, Sondra started talking to Serenity. "Serenity, why have all of the students gone MISSING, Why have THEIR FAMILIES GONE MISSING, and why are the death eaters HERE? Why are they going MISSING TOO?" Sondra exclaimed, unable to control herself. "Sondra, calm down, you will soon find that everyone who has gone missing will return…they are fine." Serenity said reassuringly. "Serenity, I HAVE HAD TO WATCH PERSON AFTER PERSON GO MISSING ALL YEAR AND I've had ENOUGH! I want to know WERE they ARE! WERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE?" Sondra demanded.

Chapter#2: Serenity's Awful Secret

"I am NOT responsible for THOSE disappearances you are referring to, Sondra, and if you think I AM, we'd best not continue this conversation…" Serenity lied. She knew were all of those people were, but she knew she could not tell Sondra…yet. Serenity and Sondra left the office. Then, Sondra looked at Serenity. "Wait a second…now I remember you! No wonder your name was so familiar! Serenity? You are my sister…" Sondra trailed off, in a slight surprised whisper. "Yes I am, but you must not tell anyone." Serenity whispered back to Sondra.

On The day before the last day of school, Sondra and her sisters followed Serenity as she led the remaining Death Eaters into the forbidden forest. They followed as invisible cats. Soon, a black Snack came out of the brush, it's red eyes gleaming. Sondra and her sisters watched in horror as one by one, the snake attacked the ten Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters fell to the ground, dead, shortly after! Kelly knew what had happened to her bracelet now…it had been stolen, and it's real form activated (She had just figured out that both bracelets were actually snakes that could be turned into bracelets when they were not needed), and used to take down every Death Eater that had entered the school, by Serenity! The question the three sisters now had was, what had happened to the innocent people who had gone missing, as well as Katie's bracelet?

Sondra and her sisters saw all of the bodies of dead Death Eaters laying on the forest floor, and a chill ran down Katie's spine. Sondra scanned the ground and found that there were only Death Eater skeletons in the forest. She also found a mysterious hole, but the sisters agreed to look at it later. Serenity soon retuned to the school, her sisters trailing back behind her. Sondra tried to speak to Serenity again at lunch. "So, you want to know the truth?" Serenity asked edgily to Sondra. "YES!" Sondra exclaimed. "Then listen closely Sondra…" Serenity demanded. "I….am…Marantha." Serenity whispered to Sondra. Sondra pulled back, and ran. Sondra and her sisters soon had Fire Fits, meaning they puked up fire as hot as molten lava while running around screaming, and you could hear them miles away! (incase no one has noticed, this means someone or something has driven these sisters OFF THE WALL and pushed them to their limits, BIGTIME, meaning they would only do this if they were REALLY upset!) Suddenly, Draco's father, Lucious Malfoy, stopped Sondra in her tracks. Katie and Kelly soon ran up to Sondra to defend her. Then, a thick cloud of mist gathered over all of them. When it cleared, Lucious found himself alone in the eerie castle. Then, he looked outside and saw five children and a House Elf approaching the castle. Soon however, the thick mist returned and when it disappeared, so to did all four children, along with the House Elf!

Chapter#3: Into The Tunnels

Sondra and her sisters had fallen asleep when the mist hit them (something about the mist tends to put anyone who cannot time travel naturally, to sleep). When the three sisters awoke, they found them selves awakening with four children and one strange looking creature. "Oh my GOODNESS! What is that Sondra? It, SO ADORABLE, can we keep it?" Katie asked excitedly. "No Katie, we already have to many pets stored in the room of requirement right now, we can't handle anymore," Sondra explained to Katie. "Hey, wait a second…Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna…is that you? We thought you guys where missing!" Sondra asked in confusion. "Yes, it's us Sondra…" Hermione confirmed. "Do you know where we are?" Harry asked. "No…we just woke up here…" Katie explained. "Hold on…I think I can find out…I can use my scanning powers!" Sondra burst out. Sondra did this before anyone could ask what this power would do.

"I see...that there is a meeting room below us…four times the size of ALL of Hogwarts! And that's not all…there are many side rooms…good lord, there are ten on each side, and they are the size of houses! Under the meeting room is a prison room, half as big as the meeting room…and then, above us by two levels, is the entrance…and the only EXIT! Wait…there are also other people in the meeting room…MANY other people! There are also many tunnel ways connecting all of the rooms, and in the prison chamber…" Sondra trailed off. "AND?" Katie asked, excited. "The people in the prison room…they appear to be prisoners of war, and, most of them are Slytherin children or Death Eaters, and they don't have their wands with them…the meeting room…hold on…this is impossible!" Sondra exclaimed, surprised. "What is it Sondra?" asked Hermione, wanting her to continue.

"The meeting room has a lot of muggles, wizards, and many other beings and people from other dimensions…and…" Sondra paused before continuing excitedly. "All of those muggles, and all of the witches and wizards…THEY ARE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE GONE MISSING!" "Well let's GO Sondra! WE NEED TO GO TO THE MEETING ROOM, RIGHT AWAY!" Katie exclaimed. "WAIT! There's one person missing," Sondra regarded, tears starting to flow out of her eyes. "Who is it, Sondra?" asked Harry "The…THE PROFESSOR!" Sondra cried. Then, Serenity came into the room and led everyone to the meeting room.

To be continued in…Part 2, The Battle And Explanation!


End file.
